percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Overland (The Unrelenting Frozen Seas)
Jackson Overland - more commonly known as Jack Frost or only Jack - is a Greek demigod, son of the minor goddess of snow Khione. He spent almost his whole life within the borders of Camp Half-Blood and is an unrepentant troublemaker. History Jack was born on December 25, 1989 from the snow goddess Khione following her repeatedly forcing herself on the demigod Jamie Overland. Immediately after birthing him, his mother dumped him at the Camp, which decided his traumatized and depressed father to hang himself. He was claimed at four years old, when he accidentally activated his ice powers by sneezing on Chiron's beard and frosting it solid - it had to be chiseled off. Jack is one of the more ancient pensionaries of Camp, as he was here since he was a toddler. He quickly gained a reputation as a pranker, fun-lover and mischief-maker. Until his fourteenth summer, he stayed unaware of his conception and abandonement's true circumstances, as Chiron decided to hide the truth from the boy in order to protect him. Unfortunately, Khione issuing a quest to bring her back an item belonging to his mortal grandmother lead him to meet Apollo and learn everything, leaving him heartbroken. Physical Description Jack is rather slim-looking, with hair as white as snow, skin almost as pale and striking icy blue eyes that twinkle like the sun off ice. His teeth are snowflake-white, often visible because he smiles a lot. When she first meets him, Rhode constates he's taller than her. He often wears a blue hooded sweater and tanned shorts while going barefoot. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Jack, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: A.D.H.D: '''Jack's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponent's fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. '''Dylexia: '''Jack's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This along with A.D.H.D. is a trait common to most demigods. Demigod Abilities As a son of Khione, Jack's abilities include: '''Flight: '''As shown in his first appearance, Jack is able to levitate himself, floating in the air without any support. '''Cryokinesis: '''Being the offspring of the snow goddess, Jack is naturally talented in the creation and manipulation of cold, snow and ice. In order to use his power, he needs to focus on his "center", the core emotion of his personality, which is fun. '''Relationships Khione: '''He never granted much thought to his mother, but was very excited when she sent him to meet his mortal grandmother and bring her back an item. However, after the quest let him learn the truth about his conception, Jack is flat-out horrified and repulsed by Khione, calling her a monster. '''Apollo: '''The Sun god has no love for his grandson, due to the circonstances of his birth and the suicide of Jamie, and would have destroyed him for being a painful reminder for him and Jamie's mother but stayed his hand as he knew the boy was innocent. He nonetheless swears to kill him if Jack tries again to contact or see his mortal grandmother. '''Chiron: '''The centaur being the only authority figure Jack ever knew in his young life, the boy considers him his adoptive father. As for Chiron himself, he seems to be fond of his charge as he tried to hide the truth about his conception and his parents' relationship in an attempt to protect Jack's heart from being broken and being visibly pained when the teen learned everything in spite of his efforts. '''Rhode Evans: '''He loves to poke at the sea child and encourage her to relax and have fun. As they grow up, Jack starts to nurse a crush on Rhode. She's oblivious to this, but considers him a good friend, even if he manages to annoy her very often. '''Trivia * Jack is essentially a shout-out to the main protagonist of the movie Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost. The only difference is that Jack Overland in Engineer4Ever's story fully remembers his past and is a demigod instead of a teenager's spirit. * He's actually the only known modern Greek demigod to be a legacy, his paternal grandfather being the Olympian Apollo. He also holds the unfortunate honour of being the only known demigod issued from a rape. Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Children of Khione Category:Crossovers Category:The Unrelenting Frozen Seas Category:Males